Marie's Hollywood Reign
by Colorful Rebel
Summary: A mistake. That's all I am. They never knew it, but I was their mistake. I am Marie, And this is my story. The story about the craziness that life can be. PROLOGUE IN MARIE'S POV, THE REST IN 3RD PERSON! Pairings will be revealed, but they are surprising.
1. Prologue

**Hey you guys! I only have one vote for what I should write about! If you dont know, I basically asked you guys to tell me through review what you wanted me to write about. Deadline is the 18th, aka my birthday. I will accept last minute votes until the 20th, but they may not be written. The winners will show up here in the PnF category on August 1st! in the meantime, here is my new story, Marie's Hollywood Reign! **

A mistake. That's all I am. They never knew it, but I was their mistake.

But you don't understand. That day... That day that my parents were deemed to be separated for who knows how long... That day, their love was admitted. Not only that, but they decided that they just couldn't stand being apart. They did the unmaginable- they did _it._ When they were only 17! Long story short, my grandparents, aka their parents, were furious. They never saw eachother again...

But this is not their tragedy, this is my story. This is my life, and my generation. Perhaps you would like to know about me. I am Marie Garcia Shapiro, but my mother keeps telling me that my last name is Flynn, my father's last name. My parents are Phineas and Isabella, but I only live with my mom. I have never met my dad, and my mom is always crying about it. She still loves him. I am 16 years old, and a junior in high school. My best friends are Jasmine and Thomas, but I call them Jazz and Tommy. We are extremely close, as close as Xavier, Fred, Amanda and I. Xavier, Fred and Amanda are my cousins, My sort of aunt (My parents aren't married) Candace, is their mother. I like to dance and invent things, but my real passion is music. I play guitar, piano and I sing.

And now, I will tell you the story of myself, Jazz, Thomas, Xavier, Amanda and our families in this twisting suspenseful tale...

**Thanks for reading the prologue! The rest is told in 3rd person, but it is still about Marie. And yes, there is Phinbella, Canderemy, Ferbnessa, and JazzXThomas. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. 1: Concert Shananagains

**Hey! Colorful Rebel here with the next update of Marie's Hollywood Reign. I forgot to tell you yesterday that the updates for my American Idol story would be slow and that I am going to shut it down after just a few chapters. Sorry, but I am losing inspiration. I am, however, in progress of writing the next chapters for Enchanted, I Did Miss You (A.N.T Farm), This is Me, and A Blast to the Past and the Vision to the Future. And big news too! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**I am writing a book. Well, two actually, but one is for only if I get writers block for my main one. My main book is titled "Song of the Soul." It is about a popstar who loses her memory, and the only thing she remembers is a stranger that she met on a plane. My second one will be revealed soon, keep reading these authors notes.**

**I have one mor thing to say... I need some advice from honest (and awesome) people like you. I have a crush on this guy (I AM A GIRL), and he is my best friend. People made fun of us this school year, telling us that we should date, and we just thought it was awkward. We did ignore it though. But now that I like him, what on earth should I do? **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAANND thanks for tolerating me. I feel like I can just talk to you guys about anything, like you're my cyberbuddies. :) Anyways, here's chapter 1!**

Marie sat on the windowsil, bending a dollar in half. She had something on her mind. She sighed as the dollar ripped in half, a sign that she had bent it over 4000 times. She dropped in her lap and brought her trembling hands to her face.

"Dear God, what do I do now? I have everything. Why am I empty?" A tear slid onto her perfectly tanned face, ad then many more followed. This was supposed to be the time of her life, but she hated it. She then drew her plum colored scarf up to her eyes and dabbed. She sniffed and stood up, only to be met in a warm embrace.

Harry, the lowly limosine driver, came up from behind Marie and wrapped his arms around her. She knew it was him, she could see the blue tweed jacket over his arms. Startled, Marie spun around and their faces touched. The sun set by the window, and they could see the orange light in eachother's eyes. Marie barely knew the boy, but she had great respect for him and he was considered to be part of her small group of friends.

"It's all going to be okay." Harry cooed, trying to console Marie. He knew about her troubles, he listened to her more than anyone else.

Marie reached up and ruffled his light brown hair. The boy's hair was shaggy, despite him being the professional 18 year old that he was. Harry saw the desperation in her eyes as she tried to smile it away. He knew her too well to know that she couldn't lie. She rubbed her ear just like her father.

"I know you want to find him. But your fans await you, Marie." Harry hugged her and smiled.

The redhead took a deep breath and gripped the sequined microphone that stood just behind the red curtains. She stood there and raised up her arm that held the microphone, waiting for the curtains to open. She looked herself over, she noted that her signature outfit was the incorrect shade of purple. She usually wore a lilac off-shoulder shirt with plum stripes on the sleves and a mini skirt, shoes and a scarf that were plum tinted as well. This time, all of the colores were reversed. _Damn, now it will just ruin the balance with my hair and skin, _she thought. She reached up to her fiery red hair to find the correct beret on her head. _At least my stylists have done something right. And how did I miss the incorrect coloring on my outfit? I am so out of it today._

The velvet curtains opened, and Marie plastered a smile on her face. "Showtime," she said to herself before she yelled to her massive crowd, "Are you ready to rock?"

The hip hop music started, and she was ready to sing.

_Is it time_

_Green light_

_Egotistic battle cry_

_I was right, you was wrong_

_Called you out, finished strong_

_Whiskey sour lemonade_

_Fences up my barricade_

_I had heart, you had spades_

_I could se the color in your face as it fades_

I spun around, but heard Xavier and Fred in the front row, laughing their butts off. They dropped to the floor and rolled, and I cautiosly looked at them. I spun again, and I saw my other friends burying their faces into their hands. Jazz and Tommy looked embarrased, and Amanda looked like she was ready to beat the snot out of her little brothers. Then I looked at the whole audience, they all wore the same expressions. I continued singing, but looked around me for any sign of something missing or broken.

Then Jazz caught my attention. She turned around and pointed to her back, and with that I raced backstage and ruined my concert. I looked at my backside in the mirror, and clear as day, pasted on my skirt was a sign that said "I LOVE FRED."

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. I ripped off the sign and stormed back to the stage. The music had stopped and I apoligized to the crowd. Amanda looked satisfied as her brothers sat in their seats, crying. Jazz and Tommy looked upset but not angry.

"Lets start this over. Thanks for being patient!"

_Is it time, green light  
Egotistic battle cry  
I was right, you was wrong  
Called you out, finished strong  
Whiskey sour lemonade, fence's up my barricade  
I had heart, you had spades  
I could see the color in your face as it fades  
And that's how it is, ain't no riddle  
Crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle  
I got a lot, you got a little  
I'ma play war drums, you play the fiddle  
Do it real slow, lean on the bow  
Everybody's sad when they miss a free throw  
Lost your control, I'm on a roll  
Right all along and I knew it in my soul._

I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know.  
You already know.

I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.

F-f-f-feels so good, doesn't it?  
Winnin' while they flubbin' it.  
I was right, you was wrong.  
Figured I'd write it in a hip hop song.  
Was it so hard to believe?  
I could make it being me?  
Drank too much Ouzo.  
My gosh, you know.  
People say a lot of things, make you feel real small.  
P-push them out the way, iced latte, tall.  
I don't really care, I'm already there.  
Caffeinated up to my eyes, I swear.  
I'm on the top, you on the flop.  
Going so long and I'm never gonna stop.  
Lost your control, I'm on a roll  
Right all along and I knew it in my soul.

I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know.  
You already know.

I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.

Look at me now, fifteen rounds.  
Bottle in my hand, pour a little on the ground.  
Next time you wanna talk trash, I'ma put it on blast  
You can get it if you ask for it  
Put it in the middle finger for the fat ladies singin' out  
Shatter every glass house. Oops. Neehow (uh)  
Meanwhile (ha), I smile (oh!).  
Then I go (ruff) animal style (BOOM!).

I be rackin' up another million,  
Making me another killin'  
Superwoman on the top dollar billin'  
Yeah I muster up a lot of feelings  
Tell me what you really think about it  
Kiddin', I don't even care.  
Nobody listens to a fools gold coated hater  
Be a baller not a traitor please,

Had me on my knees.  
Talk to you later, na-na-na-na  
Whoop, there it go!  
Right all along and I knew it in my soul.

I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know.  
You already know.

I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
  
The crowd cheered, and I sighed in content. Tonight was going to be an eventfull night.

**Thanks guys. By the way, the song is I Told You So by Karmin. Also, my big 15 is tommorrow! send in your votes, you can vote more than once!**


	3. 2: Phineas

**Chapter 3! Thanks for reading.**

Phineas sat alone in front of a black television screen. He stared at it for a moment. The slightly aged man just couldn't wrap his head around this one thing. First he saw a teenage girl that looked like him on the screen. He knew it was the famous Marie at another concert, but at a second glance, he saw a smidge of Isabella when he looked at her. _That's not possible,_ he thought, _I was dragged away from everyone I knew when I was 17. Theres no way that that is our child if we were apart for so-_ Phineas stopped in mid sentence, remembering what he had done to Isabella.

_You were so special to me... If I hadn't done that to you, maybe I'd at least have your contact information and I could find you. And maybe I'd see Ferb and Baljeet and Candace._

Phineas turned on the television again to continue watching Marie's concert. Daughter or not, he was a fan. Marie looked like she was having fun, until she spun around. Her skirt had a sign on it that said "I LOVE FRED." Two children in the front took to the floor and laughed.

_Fred. Fred... So familiar. _Images from the past flashed in his mind. _Time travel. Fred. Xavier and Fred? Bumper cars... Busting... CANDACE! Those are Candace's kids, and when I went to the future, they lived in Danville. _

_Television, you are my ticket to Isabella!_

Phineas put on a big grin. He was ready to see his true love and his daughter. And he would finally get married, if Isabella misses him.

That was his last thought before he went to bed for the night, dreaming of his Isabella.


End file.
